Resolute
by Light Winchester
Summary: "No hubieron dudas entonces, quizás, no existieron nunca. Él lo intentó, luchó contra sus avances y reforzó sus barreras, en intentos fallidos, de resistirse a ella. Pero una parte de él, siempre lo supo… era ella. Siempre debió ser ella". -Inspirado en el manga 453.-


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Si me pertenecieran, bueno, esta escena habría finalizado con un beso y ya tendría mi canon. Pero, ya que, Mashima me ha dado Gruvia y se que el canon es cuestión de tiempo, así lo amo por ello.

 ***** Lo sé, lo sé, he llegado algo tarde con esta viñeta. Lo cierto es que necesitaba publicarla a modo de celebración *muerde su mano y contiene el grito fangirl* este momento en el último manga ha sido simplemente perfecto. Lo leí el domingo a la mañana y simplemente comencé a escribir, he amado demasiado esta interacción y las implicaciones en ella presentes, así que con ayuda de mi nueva y venerada beta(? he logrado acomodar mis pensamientos.

* * *

 **Resolute.**

 _"The darkest hour is just before the dawn"._

 _._

Su mirada yace ausente sobre las oscuras calles de la desierta ciudad, su mente se halla perdida en algún lugar lejos de allí, mientras goza del sepulcral silencio reinante esa noche. La batalla final, al menos eso se rumoreaba, la batalla para proteger algo más que el cuerpo de su primer maestro de las manos de Zeref, la batalla por proteger al Gremio y a su preciada familia.

Se estremece ante la idea de la eterna sombra de la desgracia. Misma que atemoriza sus días y está más presente que nunca debido a los acontecimientos de un año atrás. Pero prefiere ignorarlo y evadir dolorosos adioses. Suspira cansado, se recuesta sobre el pequeño muro de piedra y continúa su comida por inercia. Sumido en la espera de una mañana que parece no querer llegar, y de una presencia que asume, no tardará en hacerse notar.

Desasosegada e intranquila, la maga se aventura por las deshabitadas calles de la expectante Magnolia. Tiembla de miedo por la anticipación de la batalla que se aproxima, la cual eclipsa cualquiera de las enfrentadas anteriormente. Y la que amenaza con abrir, las aún latientes heridas que infringió Tártaros en su inquieto corazón. Algo en su pecho se estruja con fuerza y siente el frío extenderse por su cuerpo, aun cuando no debería sentirlo. Se abraza a sí misma y aligera su paso, en busca de la única presencia capaz de otorgar paz a sus inquietos pensamientos.

Se siente pequeña y muerde frustrada su labio inferior. Se siente, también, patética y desprotegida al ser incapaz de contener su ansiedad. Se cuestiona si será la única en sentirse así y si acaso, él se ha de sentir igual. Observa el cielo con desdicha y como en respuesta a sus plegarias silenciosas cree avistarlo en lo alto de una construcción, probablemente a la espera del anunciado enfrentamiento como todos los demás.

Avanza decida en su dirección, motivada por el simple deseo de su compañía y el anhelado consuelo, que su sola presencia logra transmitirle en momentos como ese. Necesita su cercanía, aun cuando no obtenga más que eso. Necesita saber que él está junto a ella, pues junto a él, todo siempre se vuelve mejor.

―Gray-sama ―arriesga insegura, temerosa de la reacción que él pudiera provocar tenerla allí cerca. Pero se disfraza de seguridad por un simple hábito, aun sabiendo que él puede a través de ella.

―Juvia ―se sorprende al notarla allí. Pero luce tranquilo y eso la alivia, aunque parte de ella lo envidie por no poder sentirse igual― ¿Quieres un poco?

A decir verdad, él sabía que ella aparecería esa noche. Lo presentía, y una parte de él lo anhelaba.

―Eh, las sobras de Gray-sama ―respira pesadamente y siente el rubor colarse por sus mejillas. Se siente desconcertada ya que la sorpresiva sonrisa en el rostro del mago de hielo, no disminuye la incerteza que se cuela por su piel. ¿Acaso solo ella se siente insegura?, ¿solo ella busca, entonces, ese consuelo?

―Estoy muy agradecido de que estés aquí ―manifiesta sin voltear a verla y ella se espanta; no esperaba eso de él, pero lo percibe inquietamente tranquilo al decirlo ―por siempre estar a mí lado ―continúa y ella enmudece, sintiéndose insegura de estar consciente y no estar viviendo alguna de sus fantasías. Pero es real, puede sentirlo en sus palabras. Lo conoce y su corazón se acelera ante la sinceridad plasmada en cada palabra que abandona sus labios.

Gray sonríe aún, la seguridad estampada en sus facciones. No duda, ya no teme. Finalmente es capaz de decirlo y sentirse liberado, finalmente es capaz de dar un paso al frente y expresar aquello que hace mucho tenía atorado.

―Ah… no, Juvia ―titubea, aunque desea gritar que no hay nada que él deba agradecerle. Desea decirle que ha estado allí por voluntad propia, y lo estará por siempre porque así lo ha decidido, pero calla. Es incapaz de vociferar el sin fin de emociones que inundad su pecho en ese preciso instante.

―Cuando esta batalla termine, voy a darte una respuesta ―continúa hablando con seriedad, la decisión es evidente en su voz. Cuando todo termine, emitirá la respuesta que no pudo ofrecer ante el pedido de Erza. Esta vez, la respuesta es clara y no tiene dudas al respecto. Esta vez, está listo para hacerle saber lo que debió callar un año atrás a causa de sus demonios.

No hubieron dudas entonces, quizás, no existieron nunca. Él lo intentó, luchó contra sus avances y reforzó sus barreras, en intentos fallidos, de resistirse a ella. Pero una parte de él, siempre lo supo… era ella. Siempre debió ser ella. Las sombras de su pasado lo hicieron retroceder antes; el temor, el dolor y los fantasmas de sus pérdidas. Pero ya no más.

La chica se mantuvo estática, observándolo con sorpresa, con un acopio de emociones impresas en sus enormes ojos y un adorable sonrojo adornando su pálido rostro. Sin confesiones de amor o eufóricos gritos de emoción como hubiera esperado. Pero lo entendió y su reacción lo enorgulleció. Juvia comprendía la seriedad de aquel momento y comprendía en totalidad la sinceridad de sus palabras, una más de las tantas pruebas del vínculo que siempre han compartido.

―Por el momento, deja enfocarme ―prosigue con determinación y ella sonríe. Finalmente sus sentimientos han alcanzado el revestido, y antes frío, corazón del estoico mago.

―Sí ―responde con timidez y con eso basta. Él entiende el mensaje oculto tras esa afirmación, ella estará a su lado y esperará paciente a que todo se tranquilice, ella siempre lo hace y por esa razón, él sabe que su respuesta está ya clara.

―Yo también tengo un truco bajo la manga. Esperen por mí… Zeref, END ―la convicción en sus palabras borra cualquier rastro de inseguridad. Ella estará a su lado y una vez más lo verá triunfar, lo sabe. Porque deben salir adelante y hacerle honor a esa promesa.

Así que allí permanecieron. Ambos corazones finalmente en paz, listos para enfrentar lo que la mañana deparase. Ajenos a la sonrisa silenciosa, que entra las sombras de esa noche, bendice la reunión de ambos magos.

Esa noche, el último muro se derrumbó, liberando un sendero para que dos corazones latieran en completa sincronía; ella siempre estará ahí para él, y finalmente él, se encargará de hacerla sentir bienvenida.

 **~ 1056 ~**

* * *

 ***** Bueno, no es de lo mejor que he hecho, pero debía publicarlo.

 ***** Un gracias especial a LiraD y su increíble trabajo de beteo(? ¡Eres la mejor!

 ***** Otro gracias a Dany, mi querida parabatai por incentivarme a publicarlo.

.

 **Espero sea de su agrado, bye n.n**


End file.
